Arrows (Skyrim)
focuses on arrows as they appear in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Characteristics Arrows in Skyrim have changed from previous Elder Scrolls games. One major factor is the removal of the weight from arrows. Arrows no longer add to the player's encumbrance allowing players to carry an unlimited number of arrows. Arrows have a fixed damage value which is added to the bow's damage value to determine total damage done. Types of Arrows The following is a table of the arrows as they appear in Skyrim. Unlimited Arrows *''Duplication: An unlimited supply of arrows can be obtained by NPC's doing target practice (like in the Ragged Flagon Cistern). If you "dropocket" (opposite of pickpocketing) a single arrow of the type you want duplicated, and remove any other arrow types in their inventory, they will begin to shoot the arrow you gave them, allowing you to pick up arrows from the targets. (this is easiest with the pickpocket perk Misdirection, but can be done when the NPC is sleeping if you don't have that perk) *Another way of getting a great supply of arrows is by going near the thief in the Cistern, shooting arrows into the dummy. You will be able to get a maximum amount of 30 arrows in one bunch. To retrieve them, jump into the water (there is sometimes a glitch of you walking on water when this is done) and retrieve them manually. When the dummy is out of arrows, you have to wait a great amount of time in the Cistern (without using the wait button). This is the longer easier way to retrieve arrows in Skyrim. *During the part of the main quest "The World Eater's Eyrie," (outside Skuldafn) it is possible to farm an infinite number of ebony arrows. Simply go into part of the city and get one of the Draugr Deathlords with a bow to attack you from a wall. Dodge the arrows he shoots and you can pick them up from the ground. After a large number of arrows are shot (noticed at 150+), occasionally the arrows will be no longer be rendered on the ground (they can still damage the player, however). This bug seems to be fixed (at least temporarily) by moving to a location with dirt and allowing arrows to stick into the ground. The first will not be able to be picked up, but subsequent arrows will, and farming can continue. *An easy way to acquire about twenty arrows at a time is to go to the citadel in Solitude, the imperial archers are target shooting and you can find Steel Arrows on at least one target every day. *Another easy way to have arrows duplicated is to give one to your following and make sure they have a strong bow. They will have unlimited arrows and these can be collected from the bodies of fallen enemies. *Go to Dragonreach and enter the "Great Porch" (I've gone at different times 9:00am and 8:00pm game time). An archer will be practicing and for the next three game hours, you can collect STEEL arrows to your heart's content. Meme Since the release of ''Skyrim, the Arrow became a meme. This sprouted because Guards sometimes say that they "used to be an adventurer like you, until I took an arrow in the knee." The phrase first appeared as a meme on popular social news website Reddit.com on November 18th, 2011, exactly one week after Skyrim 's official lease. On November 30th, the meme debuted on webcomic hosting site ICanHasCheesburger. Five days before, Urban dictionary added an entry on "Arrow-Knee", which was defined as "The affliction of taking an arrow in the knee". Urban dictionary.com Gallery Skyrim_weapon_steel_arrows.jpg|Steel Arrow Skyrim Skyrim_weapon_Orcish_arrows.jpg|Orcish Arrows Skyrim Skyrim_falmer_arrow.jpg|Falmer Arrow Skyrim Skyrim_weapon_Dwarven_arrows.jpg|Dwarven Arrow Skyrim References Category:Skyrim: Weapons